narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Princeharris1993/Why was Ace Korimachi's Page Deleted?
WHY WAS ACE KORIMACHI'S PAGE DELETED? I don't like the fact that someone said Ace Korimachi was too powerful. I Agree and Disagree. 1. Just because he can't age, doesn't mean he can't die. He's BIOLOGICALLY IMMORTAL. Biologically immortal living things die, for example, upon receiving sufficient injury or otherwise having its body destroyed or diseased. It's a real term''' - Look it up at this link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biological_immortality'' 2. My OC is powerful because of his clan. Obviously the Helixians were smart so obviously they will know things that other clans wouldn't know! 3. Unknown style is a style that allows the user to turn things into it's opposite - Antimatter to be more exact! It's not unknow to my character himself, it's called unknown BECAUSE it does mostly unknow things of objects and matter. '''''It's a real term as well. Look it up at this link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antimatter 4. Ace can die, He died almost 4 times throughout my fanfiction that I have my doubts of posting now. 5. How do you expect me to FIX my OC if you deleted the page? Exactly! Yuo don't expect me to fix it! You said I didn't repond in time - I'm not on the internet 24/7, I have School, Howework, and an actual life! His profile wasn't even complete and set in stone. I had more editing to do. 6. My OC's are powerful becuase they are unique and not ORDINARY, obviouly like a lot of you around here. They are powerful because they have to fight even more powerful opponents. 7. The Helixian Clan knows a lot but that doesn't mean they can do anything! THEY CAN NOT USE STYLES THEY DON'T KNOW. They just have advanced knowledge of the Narutoverse. 8. I was looking at someone elses OC page and found BLOOD STYLE <--- Is this not a custom style? 9. I put physics into a lot of things I create, thats why EMS, Time, Space-Time, Space are styles. Without the Electromagnetism, we WOULD NOT HAVE LIGHT. 10. Why didn't you just give me an Infraction or just took it off and privitly told me to edit it then you will put it up again? I put a lot of time into something just for it to be erased by someone who thinks my OC is a mary-sue when he's not. He was a KAGE (Purazumakage of Yoshigakure) and his total points went up to 139 when the max for a kage is 140. I used the "How to make an OC Guide" to rate his stats and I found that guide on THIS SITE! Why was it deleted when I clearly obeyed the Stats guide? I didn't even get a chance to post his stats. Your About Me ( BjornWhitman): I have a strong opinion on what a Naruto OC is BUT MOST TIMES I CAN PLACE THAT ASIDE TO TRY AND HELP PEOPLE WITH A OC. <--- YOU DIDN'T PLACE THAT ASIDE TO TRY AND HELP ME WITH ACE KORIMACHI I don't know if it was you but someone was helping me the Helixian Clan and here you come not even bothering to help me - Someone just straight-up deleted his page, without trying to help at all! I'm upset about it because I didn't even get a warning. Noone on this site is my mother or father so they don't tell me when to be on the internet at what time. I DIDN'T KNOW! Help me with this question: Why delete the page instead of telling me to fix it? (I wasn't online for a while and had NO IDEA that you gave my a specific time to reply to a message I didn't even know was there until someone told me because they wanted to post their OC's on the site as well) Category:Blog posts